1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems and in particular to the field of distributing messages from a user of a data processing system to a recipient, utilizing one of a variety of distribution media. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for automatically selecting an alternate distribution media upon the failure of an attempted transmission via a particular distribution channel, and attempting transmission utilizing that alternate distribution media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic communication is increasingly common in the world today. For example, messages or documents may be transmitted between parties separated by great geographic distances utilizing electronic mail, facsimile or voice communication systems.
Automatically rerouting messages or documents in an electronic message distribution system in response to localized problems within the system is well known in the prior art. For example, telephonic communications may be automatically rerouted via an alternate route in the event of a catastrophic failure within the system which affects the normal route. Thus, for example, a facsimile message transmitted via the telephone system from Dallas, Tex. to Chicago, Ill. may normally be routed via St. Louis, Mo. In the event telephone lines in the St. Louis, Mo. vicinity are inoperative or occupied, the document, while still in a facsimile format, could be automatically rerouted to Chicago utilizing telephone lines through Memphis, Tenn.
While systems for rerouting electronic messages or documents via alternate routes are well known in the art, there exists no method or system which permits a message or document to be altered to a different media and transmitted via a completely different system in response to the nonavailability of the system associated with the first media.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method and system whereby alternate distribution media may be automatically selected, a message converted into the alternate media and transmitted via an alternate system or distribution channel in the event of a failure to successfully transmit the document or message in the media originally selected.